


The Slender Detective

by Harukami



Category: Category:Freaks, Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exhibit A: <a href="http://img6.imageshack.us/img6/8833/theslendermanbypirateca.jpg">The Slenderman</a><br/>Exhibit B: <a href="http://img580.imageshack.us/img580/3088/slendetective.png">Nanami Asagi</a></p><p>Originally posted to LJ on April 21, 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slender Detective

"Naoki-kuuuuuun, Naoki-kuuuuuuun."

"Ayu-san?" Amano Naoki checked the clock, then checked again with a strange sort of agony. "...do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, so I knew you'd probably be off work!"

Naoki worked through too many nights these days but it wasn't worth mentioning. "...What is it?"

"Big trouble came up! You have to come over."

Sparing a moment to desperately hope that this wasn't a veiled reference to Ayu's penis, Naoki let out a sigh. "Can't it wait?"

"...It involves your creepy boss."

That got Naoki's attention. He hesitated, then nodded. "...I'll be right over, Ayu-san."

***

Sure enough, once Naoki reached the other man's place Ayu plastered himself to him like fresh wallpaper. Fortunately, this meant that after a few moments of Naoki standing completely still and making distressed noises, Ayu sort of slid off him.

"Naoki-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun," Ayu whined. "It's crazy, I've discovered something huge!"

"Okay? And it has to do with Asagi?"

"Umm, I think so. Come here." Ayu headed over to his computer; the hacker already had a page up with what looked like horror images. "Since Asagi sometimes puts me to work I've been getting into paranormal research and I came across this thing."

Naoki came over. "Thing?"

Ayu pointed at the screen. "I think," Ayu said, "that Asagi is the Slender Man."

"The what?"

Ayu slid over, forcing Naoki to lean in close to read the screen. He did for a while, then made a face. "I don't really think?"

"Okay! Look. Business suit which is actually secretly part of his monster body. Weird black tentacles from his back. _Sound familiar?_ "

"Well, yes," Naoki said. "But ... he's very short. I think -- look, even if he was a Slender Man what would you do?"

"I'd definitely post about him to 2chan."

"I think I'd better go," Naoki said.

"You could stay the night!"

"No, really," Naoki said. "The Slender Man expects me at the office early, you know."

***

"You look tired," Asagi said lazily around his cigarette, ignoring the chaos in the office as Mahime, bawling, chased around a nude Tokiko.

Naoki, too, was bizarrely able to ignore it by now. "Ah, Ayu-san called me over last night--"

"Oh ho ho," Asagi said. He grinned at Naoki too-widely. "Did he. Really."

"--No, not that! It's. No. ... _No_ , Asagi!! He wanted to reveal to me your big paranormal secret."

Asagi tapped out his cigarette into a tray. "I have a big paranormal secret?"

Izumi blinked from his stomach and said, " _Well, technically--_ "

"Technically it isn't a secret, Izumi, shut it," Asagi told him.

Naoki spared a moment to wonder when his life had become like this. "Have you ever heard of the Slender Man?"

Asagi blinked at him mildly.

"...Well, he thought you were one."

"I do try to stay in shape," Asagi said, and put his newspaper down. "Please thank him for noticing."

Some conversations were lost before they began. "...I'll make sure to do that."

"Don't go over too soon though," Asagi said. "You're supposed to be spending time with me right now."

Naoki blinked. "Are you... that sounded jealous. Really? Are you jealous of _Ayu-san_? I don't feel that way about you, Asagi--"

"And after I was your first love, too. No, no, it isn't that. It's just that it might be easy to toss me over, Amano, but remember..." Asagi waggled a finger at him, "...no wifin' in the club."


End file.
